sleepover gone crazy!
by TsukiyomiMinako
Summary: sakura hosts a sleepover at her house and when everyone comes its goes crazy! suck at summarys and please dont hate the story and even if it was short thx!
1. Hell of a day

Thinking

Thinking… talking

**Thinking… inner**

'_thinking'… thoughts or talking to inner_

**Hi first story on fanfiction now on with the story!**

** Sleepover Gone Crazy!**

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BE-SMASH!

Sakura smashed her alarm clock frustrated. She looked at her alarm clock 8:30AM "oh no!" sakura leaped out of her bed but was too fast so she on her face. "SAKURA, WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" her mom yelled "nothing!" sakura said still on the floor. Then she rushed to her bathroom and washed up, after that sakura went to her closet to take out her clothes. She wore a pink tank top with SAKURA in sequins on the back then she put on jeans and a matching jean shrug, sakura looked perfect. "I just need to put on this damn hair clip-DAMN IT!" the hair clip snapped in half "grrr oh well." She ran downstairs to find a delicious breakfast on the table, "gotta go, bye mom, bye dad." And with that she ran out of the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A certain Uchia woke up to be greeted by the sunlight. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, "Sasuke wake up! Time to go to school." Then all of a sudden Mikoto Uchia opened the door with anger and evil in her eyes, "WAKE UP SASUKE OR I'LL LET ALLYOUR FAN-GIRLS IN!!" (me: wow evil mom) sasuke bolted up from his bed "I'm up, I'm up, geez."

'**geez your mom is harsh'**

'_yea- wait who the hell are you'_

'**your inner ,duh'**

'_go away!'_

'**uh no'**

'_LEAVE!'_

'**FINE!'**

"uh sasuke you okay Mikoto asked waving a hand in his face. "uh yeah." Sasuke said good now get ready for school she said happily (me: she sure can change to a demon to an innocent-lookig person -.-,), and with that sasuke went to the bathroom to get ready until he spotted a certain pink-haired girl walking on the sidewalk.

**Please review thank you and please do not hate this story my first story on fanfiction thank you again!**

**More chapters will be updated! **

**Sorry if it was short.**


	2. can this day get any worse?

Sorry that chpt 2 came late

**Sorry that chpt 2 came late**

**i was busy anyways on with the **

**story!**

**Sleepover gone crazy!**

Sakura ran to school then all of a sudden she heard beeping. She looked at her digital watch _7:00_ . Now Sakura was REALLY MAD and when she was mad she was serious

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs "DAMNIT!!" (me: I swear sometimes she is such a pain). "great I came out at 6:00 and I just noticed I forgot my lunch, can this day get anymore worse." So Sakura put on a straight face then ZIP… sakura ran all the way to her house and grabbed her lunch box and when outside again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke ran down the street and checked his watch _7:30_, "just perfect im going to be late if I don't hurry up." Then sasuke ran faster but bumped into someone who was also running "sorry." Sasuke said and hopped to his feet and began running again. "ittai" _'who was that'_

'**who cares'**

'_who are you!'_

'**your inner'**

'_well whatever you are leave me alone'_

'**fine ms. im-too-cool-for-my-ego-sized-forehead-and-overly-big-brain'**

'_shut up!'_

"ummm eeeee-x-cuse mmm-e" said a voice behind sakura, she turned around to see a girl with pearl-eyes. "ummmm wwww-eell ummm" the girl stuttered "mmm-y name-eee ii-s hhiii-nata , i ssss-aw yyy-ouuu and tttt-hought www-eee ccc-aaan bbb-ee ffff-rrr-iends" she stuttered again. "sure!" sakura said with delight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"HEY SASUKE OV-!!MMMMMM", "shut up naruto fangirls can hear you maybe even china can hear you." Sasuke said.

"naruto you are so troublesome." Shikumaru yawned he was a layass but very smart

"both of you just shut up" said neji the destiny-freak (no offense to neji-lovers)

then all of a sudden the door to the classroom opened it was……..

**cliffhanger, next chapter will be out soon **

**review plz thxies!**


	3. ino, naruto, sasuke thats alot of names

Ok sorry for the late updates its just that i'm really busy these days anyways on to the next chapter

**Ok sorry for the late updates its just that i'm really busy these days anyways on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter three**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!**

And it was….. Ino, (me: all of you thought I was going to write sakura now didn't you.) she walked in the

classroom in a very slutty way the reason was you guessed it… sasuke was there and all the girls in konoha high loved sasuke and would die to even get a stare from him.

"Oh hi sasuke watcha doin?" ino said "hn" sasuke said

'_damn it sasuke look this way'_,

but ino's pleading in her head didn't work. she then walked away

with anime tears. "BAM!" the door to the

classroom opened everyone's eyes were on

sakura who apparently was panting at the doorway. "what the…, the teacher isn't here yet?!" sakura said more like yelled.

"YEAH HE IS ALWAYS L- MMMMMM!!" naruto yelled "hey naruto guess what… SHUT UP!" neji yelled. "HMPH!"

then he sat down. "this is going to be a long day." Sakura groaned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lunch**

"I'm sooo tired, well at least hinata is with me." Sakura mumbled. "Hi!" ino said "my name is ino nice to meet you!" "oh hi my name is sakura and nice to meet you to." "okay enough with the complimentaries I want to get something clear if you talk, breath on, look at or even think about Uchiha Sasuke then prepare for hell but if you don't do any of that stuff then we won't have a problem ok get it. Got it. Good!" "ummm… ok." Then sakura walked away and got lunch and waited for hinata to come to the table. "hinata! Over here!" sakura shouted to her friend who was looking for sakura, "hey so how was your day?" hinata said without stuttering (me: boy she changes fast!) "good if you mean I almost forgot my lunchbox, dropping all my books and embarrassing myself in front of the class looking like a total mess then yes my day has been wonderful just wonderful!" sakura said sarcastically swinging her arm with a fake smile. "oh its not that bad." Hinata said taking a bite from her sandwich. "oh whatever"

"Hey you!" someone yelled from the cafeteria it kinda sounded like sasuke uchiha. Sakura had only heard and seen sasuke once sakura turned around, "huh?"…

**that was my third chapter hope you liked it!**

**More will be updates please be patient! And if you want more **

**then I will try my best! Thank you!**

**and im sorry that its short!**


	4. ouch! that hurts

Ok here is the next chapter

**Ok here is the next chapter**

**And here it is**

**Chapter four**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!**

"huh?" sakura said turning around, it was sasuke he wasn't calling her he was calling a girl to the table who was wearing

a really low v-neck line shirt and a really small and tight miniskirt, it looked so tight it looked like her butt was

going to rip through it.

Sakura watched the scene sasuke was saying

something then the girl started stomping and then finally crying running out of the cafeteria

her red-ish hair falling to her back. "who was that?" sakura asked, hinata who also watched answered

"that was Karin sasukes girlfriend

she was a fangirl and was dating him but I guessed he broke up with her, again." Hinata said shaking her head,

"what do you mean _again_?"

sakura asked "well… he had lots of girlfriends

in the past like around four or maybe a hundred

but he broke up with them one by

one" hinata said "well im not going to get involved lets go

sakura." "ok" sakura said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ok class flip your pages to 563!" asuma sensei said, sakura was slowly drifting off to sleep until she banged her head on the desk

"DAMN IT THAT HURT! Uhhhhhh… uh oh"

sakura said noticing she was in the classroom, "miss. Haruno do you have anything to say. Everyone was looking at her some

were snickering others were looking like O.o. "gomenasai" sakura said. _'just great I had to sleep and bang my head on the table'_

'_**yo'**_ "AHHH ummmm sorry"

'_what the hell I thought I told you to stop appearing out of nowhere'_

'_**geez atleast I don't sleep and bang my head on the table'**_

'_you are me'___

'_**I know im just smater'**_

'_whatever just leave!'___

'_**ok gosh'**_ then her inner left "hoo"

"ummm miss. haruno are you ok?" "huh?"

sakura looked down she ripped a dictionary in half people were a bit shocked and scared "uh hahahaha ummmm

I will buy another one" "ok then" the teacher a little bit scared

of sakura. "man this day is not getting any better."

**Ok there you have it **

**More chapters will be out ASAP**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. aim chatting

Ok sorry for the late update

**Ok sorry for the late update!**

**This is the next chapter**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!**

Sakura walked out of class to go home. "man I'm beat!" sakura said while walking home, hinata was with her but

that because they lived in the same neighborhood (me: just to tell you sakura lives in a big house like **REALLY BIG**.),

"bye hinata!" "bye sakura!" they both said their good-byes and hinata then turned the corner.

When sakura entered her home she immediately ran upstairs knowing that her mom was still at work.

'_I'm just going to go on aim' _

'_**huh munch munch'**_

'_why are you here sobbing in her head' ___

'_**I am you' **__'well leave!'_

then sakura shut out her inner and opened her laptop and signed on aim. "who is online today?"  
_'sakurablossom478' signed on _"what the hell no one is online today man!" "ping!" "someone is online! Yay! Ok that was really gay…."

'_shypearl' signed on_ "finally!"

_shypearl: hey sakura!_

_Sakurablossom478: hi hinata_

_Shypearl:wats up_

_Sakurablossom478 :nothing much just chillin_

_Shypearl:ohhhhh_

'_ravenboy342' has signed on _

_ravenboy342:naruto?_

_Sakurablossom: ummm who are you?_

_Ravenboy342: just a guy and who are you?_

_Sakurablossom478: wait did you say "naruto"?_

_Ravenboy342: yes and who are you and my name is sasuke_

_Sakurablossom378: my name is sakura and you must be the guy from school!_

_Ravenboy342: oh wait are you the new student the one that came in the door like crazy?_

_Sakurablossom478: ummm yeah -.-, _

_Ravenboy342: ohhh naruto keeps talking about you_

_Sakurablossom478: ok _

Sakura blushed at that comment.

_Sakurablossom478:anyways are you looking for naruto?_

_Ravenboy342: yeah did you hear from him?_

_Sakurablossom478:no…_

_Shypearl: ummm I'm still here _

_Sakurablossom478: ohhh srry hinata _

_Shypearl: its okay_

_Ravenboy342: oh hey hinata did neji say that he is going on aim?_

_Shypearl: oh well no but do u want me to tell him to come on?_

_Ravenboy342: well if u don't mind then plz_

_Shypearl: ok hold on _

'_shypearl' status is away_

_sakurablossom478: soooo…_

_ravenboy342: soo wat?_

'_ramenking' has signed on_

_ramenking: HEY IS SASUKE ONLINE!!_

_Ravenboy342: shut up dobe!_

_Ramenking: FINALLY I FOUND YOU DO U KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR U!!_

_Ravenboy342: dobe r u on caps locks again_

_Ramenking: I DON'T KNOW!_

_Ravenboy342: hey naruto there is a botton on the left or the right and it says caps locks_

_Ramenking: I KNOW THAT!_

_Ravenboy342: then press it_

_Ramenking: see I know what that is _

_Ravenboy342: oh my goodness you know the caps locks button we should publish this in the newspaper!_

_Ramenking: shut up teme!_

_Sakurablossom478: ummm maybe I should leave_

_Ramenking: hey sakura!_

_Sakurablossom478: hi naruto_

'_shypearl' is back_

_shypearl: hi guys wat did I miss oh yeah and neji is going to be on soon_

_ravenboy342: ok that's great_

'_destinybeliever' has signed on_

'_1010' has signed on_

'_cloudwatcher' has signed on_

'_hotgurl' has signed on_

_hotgurl: hey everybody Im ino and yeahhhhh_

_ravenboy342: oh no…_

_hotgurl: SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!  
destinybeliever: ok this is a pointless chat_

_cloudwatcher: this is so troublesome_

_1010: you always think everthing is troublesome_

_cloudwatcher: whatever_

_sakurablossom478:ummm who are all these ppl _

_ramenking: oh yeah I forgot to introduce them ok 'hotgurl' is ino,'cloudwatcher' is shikamaru, '1010' is ten-ten and 'destinybeliever' is neji so yeah!_

_Sakurablossom478: oh ok nice to meet you all!_

_Destinybeliever:hello_

_Hotgurl: nice to meet you too and stay away from sasuke-kun_

_Cloudwatcher: nice to meet you too……_

_Sakurablossom478: hey everyone I called my mom and asked her if u guys can sleepover wanna come im only inviting u guys though._

_Hotgurl: hoo yeah im totally there!  
cloudwatcher: whatever ill go_

_Destinybeliever: ok_

_1010: sure!_

_Ravenboy342:hn_

_Ramenking: im going believe it!_

_Sakurablossom478: ok ill take that as a yes for all of u ok meet at my house at 5:30pm _

_hotgurl: ok_

_ravenboy342:hn_

_ramenking:right!_

_1010: awesome see you there!_

_Destinybeliever: hn_

_Cloudwatcher: whatever_

_Shypearl: ok!_

_Sakurablossom478: ok see you here tomorrow _(me: tomorrow is Friday so yeah just to let you know.)

After everyone signed off sakura went to the party room and got everything ready, made a sandwich, ate it did her homework and then went to sleep.

**So what awaits for sakura and the others in the sleepover?**

**Well you have to find out!  
**

**The next chapters are going to be pretty crazy so be prepared for the next chapter of …. Sleepover Gone Crazy! And thxies for the reviews!!**


	6. what the hell is happening!

Ok here is chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter 6!**

**What awaits us in the story?**

**Well your gonna have to figure it out on…**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!**

Sakura was getting dressed for the big sleepover, sakura couldn't wait for them to arrive. She was so nervous that she put her

hoodie on backwards, "ahh!" sakura said falling backwards on her bed.

' _I wonder why I'm wearing a sweater'_

'_**oh wow your asking that now' **_

'_what… wait a minute I thought I got rid of you!'_

'_**HAHAHA GET RID OF ME AH HA HA HA YOUR FUNNY phew!' **_

'_I wasn't kidding'___

'_**oh well my bad circling her neck around' **_

'_leave!'_ and with that sakura kicked out her inner, "ok what else do I need……. Oh yeah! Chips and salsa. Now where did I put that salsa man where is OOF!" sakura fell face ward into her pillow

and then blushed in embarrassment "well at least no one is here to see that." DING DONG "wait what time is it AHHH

SHIT THE PARTY I SUPPOSE TO START NOW!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DING DONG DING DONG "naruto shut the hell up!" neji said clearly annoyed at how naruto can be so well… annoying.

"FINE GEEZ… OWWW TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "for being stupid and a dobe." "HMPH!" " hey you guys!" said a perky voice

'_oh how I dread that voice'_ sasuke thought and

without knowing ino grabbed sasuke and hugged him really tight and

in her chest " INO GET OFF OF ME!" sasuke said annoyed

'_geez why was she invited anyways?'_

all of a sudden the door

opened, sakura standing there with a

white tank top and black denim pants, she also had a black cardigan. "you look great sakura!" hinata exclaimed "thanks I got it yesterday! Ok so come on in!" when everyone was in the girls mouths

were wide open and so was naruto's "YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE SAKURA-CHAN!" then there was an echo everyone looked up and made faces like O.o. "ok… well anyways lets go to the third floor." Sakura showed them the house and they were surprised well not everybody but lets just go with it ok. There were more then 10 rooms a gym the size of lifetime (me: if you know where that is.) except bigger,

5 indoor pools, 5 outdoor pools, 4 living rooms, 2 movie theaters,

bowling alley etc. "so what do you guys think?" sakura asked,

a chorus of good, great, and awesome came pouring out. "thanks! Now lets get started!" sakura said happy, so for the next 4 hours

everyone had fun at the party room, they had so much fun that they didn't notice that it was 10:00 pm. "THIS IS A GREAT PARTY

SAKURA-CHAN!!" naruto yelled across the whole room then all of a sudden a huge explosion was heard and then raining "what the hell!!" sakura yelled. Sakura looked where it came from,

she then came back with a piece of nail "oops I think the nail in something came out then sakura got sprayed with water

from out of no where "ok what is goi-AHHH WHAT THE HECK!!" sakura looked behind her and saw a dog that bit her.

"hey where is my dog oh there he is!" a boy with brown (me: guess who this is -.-,) hair and red marks on his face in the shape

of triangles, "sorry if my dog caused any trouble!" then the boy ran out. "ok what just happened?!" ino asked a little afraid. "ok this is weird I mean my house has great foundation and so does the furniture… weird." Then sakura turned around only to be greeted by naruto hanging upside down "HELP I WAS WALKING AND SOMETHING GRABBED!! AHHHHHHH-MPH MPH!!" "naruto shut up." Sasuke said in a calm voice. "wow sakura what is going on in your house?" ten-ten said confused "I don't know.". now this is the most random thing that

happened a pack of gay boys ran into the house and asked sasuke out which disgusted him and tried pry them off "get off of me!"

"yes sasuke-sama!" and with that they left. "ok yeah

this is getting creepy!" sakura said, oh but how she was so wrong because she didn't know what would be coming.

**So that's the 6****th**** chapter **

**What is going on and how are all these crazy things happening**

**Find out on chapter 7 of…**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!**


	7. screaming, cying and pink bunnies?

Ok now this is chapter 7

**Ok now this is chapter 7!**

**What will happen? Why is these events happening?**

**Well find out on…**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!!**

Sakura was freaked out I mean when did all of this happen?

"AHHHHHH SAKURA-CHANNNNNN HHEEEELLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!"

it was weird how this was

happening then the unexpected came out, pink bunnies

with carrots and nachos were there and they were ready

to aim at the others "CHARGE!" the bunnies said

"ahhhhhh!" everyone yelled. Sakura was running with ten-ten who was

throwing various weapons, sasuke was sucking his

thumb and murmuring "ppp-ink b-b-bunnies, s-s-o many o-o-of them.", naruto still yelling

while hanging upside down , neji

with hinata with a table to defend them,and the others ran in all directions. "Ok sakura I liked

the party when there were no random

things coming out!" ino yelled "eep!!"

"ok lets stay calm people. Ah!" sakura

said ducking oh boy sakura's mom would be maaaad.

"hey sasuke stop crying like a retard and

get over here!" sakura yelled sasuke then ran to the place the others went. "so what are we doing

here?" sasuke said in a now

calm voice, "I don't know but we

need a plan." Sakura stated then sakura stepped

"OWWWWWW!!" "ummm sakura I think that was a little to loud I mean naruto

disturbs the peace but that was loud

just think if Gara can hear you from the desert." Ten-ten stated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At the desert**

Gara looked up from his paper work while temari and kankorou looked up. "what was that?" temari asked, "dunno."

The boys said returning to whatever they were doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"we need to think!" ten-ten said loudly

"shhh you'll attract them." Neji said "yeah and sakura's scream didn't attract them.

" Ten-tensaid rolling her eyes.

"come on guys we have to think." Sakura said but everyone was worried ino was wailing on

about how she would miss her makeup

bag, her parents her cell, (me: which she forgot that it was in her pocket.) and her beautifu

l face that she would see in the mirror and

sasuke obviously, hinata was worried because she was

wondering what would happen next, sasuke went

into the position when the pink bunnies came out, and the others hid

their worrying. "ok guys calm down! We are not going to

die! And ino shut up, you too naruto!" sakura yelled

then the door was hit with pointy carrots and nachos,

"now my mom is going to kill me!" sakura said

with anime tears. "HEEEEELLLLLL-MMMMHHHHPPPPPPP!!" naruto said

"shut up naruto!" everyone but ino

and hinata said because hinata was to nice and she like him and ino was still

wailing on about things she wouldn't see again.

"hey you guys what is that noise?" hinata said "it sounds like…" then

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**What is going on?**

**Why is there so much randomness?**

**Only find out on…**

**Sleepover Gone Crazy!**


	8. is it? or is it not?

**Time for SLEEPOVER GONE CRAZY**

Previously

"_Hey guys what is that noise?" Hinata said "It sounds like…" then_

"_!"_

Start

"!"

Everyone screamed as they were shaken around in the closet, bumping into each other creating havoc in the closet. "SAKURA WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Naruto screamed. "HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?" Sakura screamed back.

Everything was falling on top of them throwing everyone off balance. More screaming ripped through everyone's throats as they tried to stand up.

"UGH WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEE" Sakura screamed and all of a sudden everyone started to feel the ground slipping under them, "W-what's going on?" Hinata stuttered, the floor collapsed and everyone fell into a hole. "Sakura! Grab my hand!" The girl looked up as Sasuke yelled at her, "What the…."

"SAKURA"

"SAKURAAAAA"

BAM. Sakura jolted up, "SAKURAAAAAA!" She looked up to see her mother with a sweat drop on her head. "Honey, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Sakura looked around her frantically and realized she was in her room.

"What the…heck" Sakura then looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 am

"That was one….crazy dream." Sakura stated then shook her head and got up to get ready for school. Little did she know a little furry ninja friend was closely watching her.

**So how did you guys like it? **

**So it was all just a dream…..or was it?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
